Respawn
by Mimozaa
Summary: Quand Kyle décide qu'il va se venger, il ne le fait pas à moitié. (Et ceci est un résumé qui ne sert à rien, applaudissements!) ( (Kyle x Cartman, noté M et c'est pas pour rien!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens sympa!_

_Oui, il faut que je poste la suite de Coeur liquide, sinon Elisa va m'étriper vivante... Mais je voulais vraiment écrire Respawn. Voilà._

* * *

Kyle était allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait. En réalité, il essayait simplement d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il était profondément déprimé. Persuadé d'être un échec. Réduit en cendres, en lambeaux. Son corps entier était agité de tremblements convulsifs. Voilà ce qu'_il_ avait fait de lui. Quelque chose entre la vie et la mort, à peine humain.

Mine de rien, _ses_ petites taquineries, _ses _insultes l'avaient affecté. Plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Mais quand _il_ avait... Kyle ne voulait plus repenser à ce moment. Jamais.

_-Hey le juif._

_-Ta gueule gros lard._

_-Bon, fini de plaisanter. Tu viens._

_-Lâche moi connard ! Tu me fais mal !_

_-Non. J'ai pas envie._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Cartman ? Où on va ?_

_-Quelque part._

_-Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_-Devines._

_-..._

_-Hupf._

_-Si tu fais ça, je te donne à bouffer à Slenderman. Range tout de suite ce truc!_

_- Il n'existe pas. Ce qui fait que tu es totalement à ma merci. T'as compris ?_

_- Cartman, qu'est ce que... AAAAAAH !_

_- Oui, hurles petit Kyle. Personne ne t'entend... Laisse moi me délecter de ta souffrance._

_-Co..nnard...AAAH !_

_-Eh ouais._

Kyle passa ses doigts sur les brûlures qui zébraient son torse. Après un an, aucune des marques n'avait disparu. Il ressentit une vive douleur quand il toucha la peau rouge et fine, encore fragile, qui saignait parfois.

Cet enfoiré de fils de pute.

_Il_ l'avait détruit, autant physiquement que moralement. Kyle n'était plus pareil depuis ce jour là. Les regards sadiques de Cartman l'avaient confiné dans son trouble. Il s'était enfermé lui-même dans une spirale infinie. Il ne pourrait plus jamais en sortir. Il était piégé, comme un idiot. C'est tout.

Il écouta le vent souffler pendant de longues minutes. Il se vidait l'esprit. Ses pleurs étouffés finirent par résonner dans les ténèbres de sa chambre close.

* * *

Il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Il ne tremblait plus. Il était là, juste un morceau de chair sans âme. Tout ça à cause de ce pervers sadomasochiste.

C'est alors que la haine s'emparait de lui, une haine comme il n'en avait jamais connu, une haine qui déchainait ses sens et qui crépitait jusque dans ses os... Un sentiment ardent, violent, mais étrangement angoissant, comme s'il était dominé par sa propre rage.

Il sentait son pouls battre dans ses tempes. Ses muscles étaient crispés et ses poings serrés.

Oui, il allait le tuer. Et ce serait bien fait. Mais avant qu'il meure, il voulait le torturer, comme _lui_ l'avait torturé. Le voir souffrir, pleurer, gémir. Qu'_il_ le supplie à genoux d'arrêter de lui faire du mal.

Il allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'_il_ avait fait durant ces seize dernières années.

Kyle tiqua. Il se mettait à penser comme _lui_, maintenant. Mais après tout, il s'en foutait.

Il ne ressentait plus rien que la flamme qui palpitait dans ses veines.

_-Amis..._

_-On est pas amis, tu le sais. On sera jamais ami. Tu comprends ?_

_-Non._

_-Normal, les juifs ont le cerveau qui marche au ralenti._

_-Gros con ! Je demande rien de plus que d'être ton pote ! Faut au moins essayer de se supporter ! Ou alors, c'est trop dur pour toi ?_

_-Kyle._

_-Cartman ?_

_-..._

_-Tu viens de faire QUOI, là ?_

_-Rien._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi, pour une fois. On sera JAMAIS amis !_

_-..._

_-Tu pleures ?_

_-Laisse moi. Va-t-en. _

La spirale de la vengeance qui en entraîne une autre, et une autre...

Il était tombé dedans. Cartman en était toujours sorti indemne.

Kyle décida qu'il allait l'_y _enfermer, comme lui même y avait été. Même s'il fallait faire des sacrifices.

* * *

_Ouh, il est violent le petit roux. Rewiews pour l'encourager?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Les gens, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire Coeur Liquide! J'vais me faire tuer par Elisaaaa... T^T _

_Bref. Je suppose que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier de l'histoire._

_P.S: J'ai trois histoires en cours, deux avec du Kyman et une autre légèrement plus... folklorique. Je poste la quelle en premier?_

* * *

Kyle l'avait décidé. Il allait agir. Il le fallait.

D'abord, se retrouver seul avec _lui. _Mais à un endroit et à un moment où il ne serait pas en position de faiblesse numérique. Ce serait parfait. Ensuite, faire ce que lui dictait sa rage.

C'est à dire, le torturer avec des vieux couteaux rouillés, laminer ses bras, lui crever les yeux puis l'énucléer avec une cuillère à café, brûler son visage au briquet comme _lui_ avait brûlé son torse, lui arracher des lambeaux de chair, lui couper une oreille, déchirer ses lèvres avec un compas, ces lèvres qui avaient osées toucher les siennes, lui ôter les ongles un à un, le pincer violemment, lui tailler les veines, l'obliger à boire son propre sang qui coulerait de ses plaies à vifs, percer lentement ses organes vitaux avec une longue aiguille, l'arroser avec de l'alcool à brûler et du jus de citron, puis le forcer à s'excuser.

Il soupira. C'était peut-être un peu excessif.

Ou pas.

Après tout, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Pour se détendre et réfléchir calmement, il alluma son PC et mit de la musique. Le rythme lent de la chanson lui permit de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. D'abord, un lieu.

La vieille salle de classe désaffectée du deuxième étage.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite clé grise, récupérée lors d'une de ses nombreuses excursions avec Stan dans les couloirs du lycée. Il savait qu'elle ouvrait cette pièce où personne n'allait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle lui servirait un jour. Il eu un petit sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Merveilleux.

Ensuite, un moment.

Hum... Plus dur. Un soir, ce serait le mieux. Il pourrait prétexter être sorti traîner un peu. Mais il risquait d'être enfermé dans le bâtiment. Bon. Au pire, il sortirait en escaladant une gouttière. En plus, personne ne penserait à l'accuser, car descendre de cette hauteur relevait de la haute voltige. Mais ses trois ans d'entrainement sportif avaient payés. Il pouvait le faire, s'il voulait. Mais il ne le montrait pas.

Enfin...

Un complice?

Non.

Ce serait pas trop malin.

Il se jura intérieurement de ne rien dire à personne. Parce qu'évidemment, on le dénoncerait peut-être. Il ne fallait pendre aucun risque. Aucun. Laisser juste un cadavre sanguinolent. Pas de traces de lui.

Il s'imagina la scène dans sa tête. Il jubilait. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait la même mentalité que son ennemi. Ça lui fit peur. Un instant. Mais... _Il _le méritait, de toute façon.

Il perdait un peu la tête. Il s'en fichait.

Bientôt, _il_ serait mort. Et ce serait une délivrance.

-Tes jours sont comptés, connard, murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Haha! Je ris de mon texte... (- schizophrène) Bon, ce chapitre est relativement court mais le dernier sera ultra long. Promis._

_Une tite rewiew pour me donner du courage?_


End file.
